


Even if it Kills me

by Pinkza



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Betrayal, Injury, L’manberg, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkza/pseuds/Pinkza
Summary: •‘Whether you were a new member of the server, or someone who popped in to visit it as much as you could, there was a distinctive sting of uncertainty in the air, it being the strongest around the walls of L’manberg, even more so once you went inside.‘•
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, none!!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Even if it Kills me

Something was wrong.

Whether you were a new member of the server, or someone who popped in to visit it as much as you could, there was a distinctive sting of uncertainty in the air, it being the strongest around the walls of L’manberg, even more so once you went inside.

Many members speculated that it was simply due to the slight Civil War that had occurred between Fundy and Tubbo a few days prior, but if you stayed there inside the area, you’d come to realise that it was something far worse and much more of an actual threat.

As the president, you’d think that Wilbur would be present more than he actually was, even though the 6’5 man hadn’t really been around since the revolutionary war, before or after it, really.

It clouded the strange man with mystery that not even Dream himself could uncover, since he thought he was the only one on the server who wore a mask to hide a part of himself. It was rather worrying, yet due to the Independence the opposite side had gained, it would seem cowardly to simply stroll over and ask.

A bustle of excitement erupted momentarily the day that Wilbur rejoined, it being mostly from Tommy more than anyone else, who was terribly eager to follow his boss around like a squawking parrot, telling him all about the stories and wars that had happened since his sudden disappearance.

Perhaps it was due to the pick up of wind while they both paced along the walls of the city, but something wasn’t right.

While Tommy endlessly went on and on, Wilbur followed with his hands behind his back, his expression being more cold-hearted than usual as the wind blew through his curls of hair that pocked out from under his hat, as if they were trying to attempt to keep a rhythm with his boots as they agitatedly clicked along the bricks of the lost walls during their endless conversation.

“Tommy.”  
The older man began, glaring right at the younger boy turned which seemed to confuse him, since Wilbur got a raised eyebrow in response before Tommy actually verbally replied.

“...yeah, Wil? What’s up?”  
He asked this with a smile, one filled with chattered teeth due to the pick up of the wind, as well as slight fear of the displeased expression that he got in response from the man in charge.

Wilbur stood his ground for a second before he lurched for Tommy’s collar, his teeth angrily gritted as he held him over the edge of the walls, heavy breathing leaving his lungs as he seemed to use all of his strength to keep himself from just letting go and let the other fall to his presumable death.

“I think you’ve forgotten your status here, Tommy.”   
He muttered with a growl in his tone, not caring at all for what Tommy had to say, since he kept on going, increasing his grip the longer this conversation took.

“I’m in charge. Not you. Not anyone else. And if anyone else thinks that they’re in charge, they’ll be hearing from me, and then you won’t hear from them again, got it?”  
Wilbur held Tommy over the edge even more, his broken-hearted mind not even caring that Tubbo was witnessing this from a distance, looking terribly confused as to what was going on, as he was puzzled due to not knowing if this was a bit or not.

“W-Wil w-we... we can talk about this I-I mean-! D-Do you think I did something to betray you while you were gone? Is that it?! B-Because I would never. I would NEVER betray L’manberg even if-“  
Tommy gulped, being cut off due to Wilbur gripping his neck for a couple seconds before letting go, since he simply did it to shut the rambling child up, as if he had wanted to do that for a while.

“I don’t think you’re a traitor, Tommy. But the fact that you just mentioned it, makes me terribly suspicious of you.”  
Wilbur held Tommy with one hand now, holding him over the edge with all of his strength, his eyes glaring deep into the other’s as if he was trying to fish secrets out of them through intimidation.

“Maybe you’ll learn to keep your mouth shut for once after this, though. And learn to call me the only thing you’re allowed to call me. Sir.”  
With that, Tommy was tossed off of the walls and onto the grass below, the grass barely cushioning his fall, since he fell right on his ankle, which unfortunately caused it to become twisted and mangled in so many wrong ways.

“T-Tommy!”   
Tubbo exclaimed as he ran over with a first-aid kit already in his hands, since he had silently taken up the job of attending to wounds without Wilbur knowing, since he didn’t know if he’d approve of it or not. He didn’t really want to take the chance of not being allowed to help people who needed his help.

He skidded on his knees through the dirt to a hissing Tommy’s side, his hands tenderly touching his friend’s for a second, simply to let him know that he was okay, as well as to probably make him stop touching his wound. 

“W-What happened up there? Did he mean to push you off like that?”   
Tubbo endlessly questioned Tommy as he bandaged up his leg, being confused as to why he wasn’t getting an answer very quickly, but he soon found out.

Once he looked at the other, he was able to realise that he was staring up at the wall, since Wilbur was still up there, staring back with an evil look in his eye, his entire persona just dripping with mystery and hatred for everything around him right now.

The staring thankfully stopped once Tubbo joined in, since Wilbur then walked off with a proud stride, clearly not being as peppy as he was before the war, which really made everyone wonder what had happened in such a short amount of time to make him so... different.

“I don’t know if he meant to do it.”  
Tommy finally answered the other, grunting as he stood up with his help, squinting in clear pain as he glared up at where his leader once was, an unknown nosebleed now dripping down his betrayed face.

“But I’m going to find out, even if it kills me.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first MCYT fic ever!! woah! hope it was ok!   
> •  
> [I don’t plan on continuing it but if someone wants to they can always gift it to me :) ]


End file.
